Edward Alone
by ChelseaBun-xO
Summary: In the few years before Edward found Bella. The Cullens went to Denali, and Edward attracts more than one unwanted guest. He didn't let on to Bella what happened fully and this is what happens. Rated T - In Case !
1. Journey

_This is set a few years before Bella and Edward meet. They go to Denali, and afterwards they would move to Forks, and then Bella & Edward come into play._

**Edwards POV**

'Shut up Rosalie.' I said for the fifth time on this journey. I growled at her and rolled down the window of the car. All she was going on about was how silly I was to not want love. And the worse thing is that nobody can hear her insults! Only me!

_Just because you're the oldest virgin alive doesn't mean you have to take it out on us! _She thought. I snarled and curled my lip back. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in and out deeply, no need really though. It just spurred her on.

_Yes well you shall never know the lust of the bed at this rate. Only I could think about how fantastic it is, and nobody would be in pain but you. Because of course you're so inexperienced._

That was breaking point.'Yes, well Rosalie I'm sorry we can't all be as pig headed as you, and I have seen Emmett's thoughts and I know how your body dissatisfies him sometimes. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, you should back off.' I growled from deep in my chest. Alice had been unbelievably quiet until now, well her thoughts were anyway. _Edward that was harsh._

'I DON'T CARE!' I roared at the smallest member of our family, she recoiled and I gave her an apologetic smile. I was uneasy and Carlisle and Esme knew the major reason for it. We were heading for Denali. Tanya's clan. Tanya always had attraction for me; I never let her know anything more than how I didn't want her. She was not my mate.

She was okay last time and she only tried to kiss me, but this time I am greatly afraid.

I saw in her thoughts what she had planned and luckily she didn't know how I could read minds. So I ran off, I hated the disgusting, unfathomable thoughts of her overly, sexually active mind.

Every single time a woman took interest in me, I never took any interest back. I have also had multiple requests to come to bed with them. Every time I tried my best to gentle-manly let them down, I don't understand how people can make love without having love.

Well, I for one can live without love.

Whilst I was gazing out the window towards all the humans doing their humanly things, our car came to a stop outside a long drive. I recognized this drive too well, and I knew from this drive and the foliage around it that I was to be harassed every moment I would be here.

I wouldn't give in. In my mind I secretly longed for love, I would never admit it though. I couldn't get that off of Tanya or any of her clan, yet Tanya seems to think differently.

When I see Carlisle and Esme and their meaningful looks towards each other and when I can hear the care they have for each other in their thoughts. A hole develops in my chest as if the one person I shall fall in love with has it, with her.

Alice and Jasper, with their less displayed sort of love, I think of how beautiful it is when they have intimate moments that they don't think anybody can see.

Rosalie and Emmett have a well displayed sort of relationship, and it's more built on their excitement for each other. They tease and ridicule each other but the thoughts of love are still there.

I could live without love, but I needed it really. My life is plain at the moment and has been for the nearly hundred years I have been around.

So as I looked at Tanya's house I thought in my mind as many ways as possible how to explain to Tanya, its not happening.


	2. Dread

I watched the trees go by as we slowly crept up her lawn. For the rest of the family it was just going up the road, for me it was travelling deeper and deeper into the pit of despair and unwanted sexual desire. I wanted to jump out of the car and run as fast as I could to the other side of the planet. I didn't want Tanya. But my self control and my human self, seemed to tell me that it was pathetic and there was no need to worry. Human thoughts were often wrong.

_Edward isn't going to like this one bit. _I turned my head to see Alice gazing at me with wide eyes. _Sorry._ I gave her a forgiving smile and she seemed to want to say something to me.

_Edward if you want I can do all I can to distract you from staying in that house, we can go hunting, look at scenery, hike, run, race, go to parties, go shopping…_

I couldn't say anything out loud to tell her it was okay and her efforts would be appreciated but rude of me. Whereas anything could be better than trying to be seduced by Tanya for who knows how long. I debated with myself to actually take up shopping.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop. Taking up all of my positive thoughts and all of my alone thinking time, to replace them with a rather schizophrenic self. One side telling me to give in to Tanya's deep desires and the other side telling me to wait for the right person.

I climbed out the car and grimaced, the house looked pleasant on the outside, like a normal person's home. Yet the inside was filled with an erotic aura. Urgh.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed my shoulders, _it'll be okay. _I wish I could believe that.

We walked up the front drive and approached the modern house, Emmett knocked on the door, no need to really, yet it's still polite. As soon as Emmett's hand reached Rosalie's hand, the door opened slowly. It was Ophelia; she was probably the nicest out of them all and the newest to the vampire ways. However still a lot older than me. 'Come in.' she said beckoning with her hand and opening the door to its widest account.

As we walked in all of my family were thinking of how they would be accommodated. Last time we had to share a room, because we didn't need sleep therefore Tanya's clan said we didn't need bedrooms.

At that very moment, my shoulders hunched up. It was Tanya, strolling down the stairs with elegance that even Alice should be shamed by. She was wearing a blood red kimono and under that she was wearing, hmm, nothing.

No doubt the reason for this was the reason for my dread.

'Hello. Welcome back to Denali. We are going to give you your own rooms this time as your numbers have increased. Ophelia will show you to your rooms.' She flicked her hand at Ophelia and then towards the stairs in one fast movement.

'If you'd like to follow me.' Ophelia said with a smile, it was a warming smile and I could tell she would be the one that was polite and not up front about her sexual desires.

We all followed Ophelia up the stairs, where Tanya was still stood I hung back, ready to run if she made a move. When I came to cross her I winced to myself and Tanya grabbed my wrist. 'Do you like pain?' she said seductively.

'No not really, it's not my thing thank you.' I answered. This new found confidence surprised me. And possibly her.

'So what is your thing?' I shrugged, trying to look as if I didn't care. Instead she grabbed hold of my face and then let go I stared at her stupidly and she undid her kimono. I was right. She was naked. And this was going to be a long stay.

'Is that what you like?' She moved her naked body closer to me, only to find me backing away onto the banister.

'Not really, did you know that naked people are often insecure?' It was untrue but anything to keep her mind off of trying. Her eyebrows furrowed and I escaped from her body and fled up the stairs. When I got to my room, Alice came in.

'Oh my gosh, sorry! I didn't see it until it happened. Urgh! Don't give in Edward she's almost like the vampiric goddess of sex. And you will find love. I saw it.' I lifted my head with a surprised expression, ready to ask her about it.

Instead she ran off nowhere to be seen, I tried searching her thoughts but instead she was counting in 3's in Japanese and Chinese at the same time.

I will get it out of her eventually.


	3. Juliet

I sat in my room, the whole night and whole next day. 

I was getting thirsty and knew that I would have to come out. Alice tried her complete hardest to keep me out of her mind, I've never seen her so determined to rid me of her thoughts. And as I looked at the clock, it was 4.30 in the morning, thinking I needed to hunt, Alice burst into my room. 'Edward would you like to go hunting?' she said in a voice quieter than usual. _Edward, I just had a vision._

She sent me a mental image of Tanya, she was wearing an unbelievably skimpy bikini and she was opening the door to my room, I was sat there in the corner like I had just now been, and she was trying to seduce me. Again.

My eyes widened and I jumped up. Alice immediately had a vision of Tanya bursting into my empty room. 

She smiled in triumph and we jetted off to find some polar bears. 

The polar bear we found was getting food for its cub, and Alice said she was to go for the cub.

She crouched up towards the cub and as the mother turned around to see it Alice struck the cub, the polar bear raised on its hind legs and as it was about to attack the already-feeding Alice, I pounced. 

It's a shame for such a life to go to waste but that's how the food chain goes!

Once Alice was finished feeding on the cub, she lifted her head and looked at me. 'What?' I asked suspiciously, aware that she's blocking me again! 

'Nothing, what do you want to do today?' She asked, still ignoring my suspicions. 

'I'm not sure, we could just run I suppose. Follow our feet.' My sudden spontaneity burst through me like the venom did on the day I was 'born'. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she nodded her head. 

She got up and stood beside me, looking me over. I traced her thoughts and she was reciting Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet in her head. I gave her an inconspicuous expression and she smiled innocently and ran off. 

I smiled to myself, knowing I would catch up with her, still trying to decipher her thoughts. She was saying it with different names though. 

_Edward  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
Bella  
O Edward, Edward! Wherefore art thou Edward?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Who was Bella? Was this the love she was talking about? Bella. It sound a beautiful name. And if only I could find out more from Alice. She wouldn't tell me, yet she didn't know I heard her think that. She is far away now, and probably suspects I can't hear her. I want to meet my Juliet, I want to meet my love, I wanted to know her. How could I ask Alice? I couldn't then she would be on even more alert about her thoughts.

I had to meet my Juliet.

**Okay guys, sorry it has taken quite a long time to update, but it takes time to do Edwards POV. Anyway, for those of you who reviewed thank you very much ! And of course Edward doesn't give in, because this is set before he meets Bella, so he would be lying to Bella if he ever gave in, so do the math. ******** I will do my best to update soon..**

**Chelsea .x.**


End file.
